Chaotastrophy
by Amy'sNumberOneFan
Summary: Sonic is just relaxing at his pad when he is turned into a Chao! How is he supposed to fight Robotnic if he can't even walk yet? And who is this mysterious Chao found with him? Read and find out
1. Intro

**Here it comes! An epic story that will twist you in all directions… I hope… I've put a lot of thought into this one and the ideas are flowing so updates will come quickly… Anyway, Enjoy!**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah! Its finally finished!" Dr. Robotnik chortled.

"What's finished, Sir?" Shadow asked.

Shadow and Dr. Robotnik were in a disclosed area with beeping lights all over. On a screen in front of the was a complex series of mathematical equations, an expanded DNA strand, and a Chao picture. Shadow had joined forces with the doctor again mostly because he had nothing to do... He was bored so doing something felt good to him.

"My transformation device. Sonic is too powerful, so by extracting a series of DNA strands from Chao, I have developed a device to rewrite the host's DNA, integrating Chao segments." Robotnik explained.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Why, if shot with a high enough dose, the host will transform into a helpless Chao!" Robotnik chuckled, "And on the plus side, the host won't remember anything beforehand."

"Effectinely weakening Sonic's power." Shadow said.

"Exactly!"

"So we lure him in, shoot him with the gun, and drop him off in the Chao Garden?" Shadow guessed

"Precisely!" Robotnik said pulling out his new weapon and loading it, "But first we need to test it"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked apprehensively, "You can't be thinking about shooting m..."

Just as he said that Robotnik fired the weapon on shadow. And as Shadow screamed in pain, all he did was laugh.

**That was just and introduction to whats happening. Don't worry, the nice and long chapters are coming quickly. Review and I'll try to make them even faster.**


	2. Mystery Egg

**Here it is! Chapter two of 'Chaotastrophy', I can't wait for you guys to read it. Plus, I have more ideas so chapter three should be up In a few days**

Sonic yawned as he awoke. Sonic lived in a run down apartment on the edge of the city. he would fix it up but because he wasn't at his apartment very often it just didn't matter.

Sonic got out of bed, walked to the kitchen grabbed a bowl of cereal and went outside to get the paper. He opened the door and saw a black and red thing shaped like and egg.

"What the heck is this?" Sonic asked himself,"Hmm... It kinda looks like an egg... I better take it to Cream."

'knock knock' Sonic knocked a little too impatient. The door was opened by Cream's mom Vanilla the Rabbit.

"Hello, Mrs. Rabbit, I was wondering if Cream was home?" Sonic asked.

"Hi Sonic, she sure is, why don't I go vet her for you.

Vanilla left and Sonic was left with nothing to do. Bored, Sonic picked up a miniature statue of a Chao and started to play with it. Moments later, he dropped it and it broke. Sonic, feeling panicked, slid the statue underneath the coach just as Cream walked into the room.

"Hi Sonic, what did you need?" Cream asked.

"I found this thing on my doorstep, and I was wondering if you could tell me what it was." Sonic stated, handing the "egg" to Cream.

"I can tell you right now that it's a chao egg." Cream said

"How can you be sure?" Sonic asked

"I just know," Cream explained, "but did you notice this tag?"

"What tag?" Sonic asked. Cream handed him the tag hooked to the egg and he read it out loud.

_ 'Have fun, Sonic the Hedgehog. Mhuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha'_  
-Robotnic

"That's not ominous at all..." Sonic said sarcastically, " I'm gonna go check it out. Cream, you go take that egg to the chao garden, I'll be there soon." As he said that he ran full speed towards Robotnics base.

**Eggman, you tricky bugger you. Anyway, review so I know how I'm doing… Special shout out to Galexia the Chao, for being my first review ever. I'd visit those stories, I've read them all and they are pretty fantastic. See ya next time! (I do mean figuratively, I'm just text… I won't actually see you)**


	3. Breaking the Base

**Here it is! The Final introductory chapter! I swear this is going to be my last one, and then I'm on to the long chapters. Enjoy!**

Robotnic's base was in a fairly obvious place this time. All of his bases are really easy to find. He's predictable and he has to put his face on everything, so that's all you have to look for. One of the reasons Sonic destroys them so fast is that they are so easy to find. But this one was smack-dab in the middle of the forest surrounded by lights, with fireworks shooting out of it.

"Wow, it's almost like Eggman wants me to find him," Sonic stated coming up to the doors.

Sonic spin-dashed into the door and they exploded easier than usual. Sprinting through a straight corridor, he came across a battalion of robots! Too bad these robots had no guns. Sonic quickly made short work of them, banked left and ran down another straight hallway.

'Something is strange here,' Sonic thought, 'His robots never go without guns, and by now there should have been spikes'

Sonic shrugged it off and just kept running. Making a sharp right turn he ran straight into an elevator. Sonic pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"400 floors down!" Sonic exclaimed, "that's gonna take forever!"

The elevator began playing an elevator version of Knuckles' rap album. A few years back Knuckles tried to release an album. It became wildly popular but dwindled until it became elevator music.

"Oh my gosh, I hate this song!" Sonic cried

The elevator finally got to the bottom and Sonic raced out, and smashed right into a big door. Spin-dashing through the door, he finally laid eyes on Robotnic.

"Yo Eggman, what'cha up to?" Sonic asked accusingly, "More evil plans?"

"Why, yes, Sonic, I am doing something evil," Robotnic chuckled, "And you have fallen for my trap."

Pressing a button on his console, a bright blue tractor beam surround Sonic. Sonic tried to escape but couldn't move.

"It's useless!" Robotnic laughed, "Now, let me explain something. You have been a pest all along, so I developed a ray gun that will rewrite you DNA."

"I don't really care, Eggman" Sonic yelled, "Just tell me what about that egg was so dangerous!"

"Ha! That's what's so funny!" Eggman gloated," that's what my ray gun does. It turns you into a harmless chao. That egg was Shadow, you fool!"

"Shadow!" Sonic asked

"I had to test it somehow," Robotnic said as if that explained anything, "And the best part is, you won't remember a thing!"

Robotnic loaded his gun and pointed it at Sonic.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnic laughed, and with that he fired and Sonic screamed in pain.

**That's it! Now you know what happens to Sonic. Eggman really made it too easy for Sonic to break in. Anyway, I'm out. See ya next time!**


	4. Where the heck am I

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait… My parents grounded me from the computer. But finally a long-ish chapter. I Hope you guys like it. P.S. I do not own any of the Sonic the hedgehog characters or rights… I wish I did. Enjoy!**

'Three Hours Later'

"Well, here we are," Cream said to the black egg, "the Chao Garden!" Cream walked through the stone archway prepared to set the egg down when she saw a dark blue egg right in the middle of the Garden.

"What's this?" Cream asked, picking up the new egg, "Must be another egg, I might as well hatch this one too."

'Cream's thoughts will no longer be heard'

'Wow, it's dark," Sonic said, "I wonder where I am."

Pretty soon his egg started shaking. A crack appeared down the middle and Sonic was able to pull up the shell and get a goo look at his surroundings. He was in a huge meadow with pink and red flowers dotted on the fields. He could feel a warm breeze blow across his face and in the distance he could hear the sounds of a waterfall. It was peaceful and serene. To his right be saw a short, round thing with a yellow ball above it's head. The thing had red feet and a solid black body. In front of him was a giant rabbit staring down on him. He looked down to get a good look at himself. He was the same pudgy short thing as the other one but he was pure blue all the way through. It was weird.

"Oh, what cute little Chao you are!" the rabbit said.

'That answers one question, I am a Chao,' Sonic thought

"Well, it's time to name you guys," the rabbit said picking the blue 'Sonic' Chao up, "I think I'll name you Poof."

"Wait! Poof is my name?" 'Poof' said, "That's such a sissy name!" Of course, people can't understand Chao so the rabbit heard nothing and went on to the black Chao.

"Your really dark... I'll call you Cumin after the spice." the Rabbit said

"Wait, he gets a cool name like Cumin and I get poof? What a rip off" Poof said. The rabbit, content with the names went back out the archway. Poof crawled over to Cumin just as a much bigger Chao with a halo above it's head walked over.

"Hey! You guy are the new Chaos! What's your names?" the Chao said.

"Hmmph" Cumin grunted and sat down.

"Well, I'm poof, and this is Cumin, who apparently doesn't talk much," Poof said.

"That's cool, I'm Cinnamon! I'm gonna show you guys the ropes of the Garden today, feel free to ask any questions," Cinnamon said.

"Question one, Where am I?" Poof said

"Good question," Cinnamon stated, "This is called the Chao Garden, it is a place guarded by a magical forcefield that keeps any and all dangers out. There are three gardens total, the neutral garden, which you are in right now. There's the hero garden, which no dark Chaos can go in, and the dark garden, which no hero Chaos can go into."

"That's cool, but what do you mean by 'hero and dark Chao'?" Poof asked

"Well, the way we act governs the way we grow, If all you do is saintly things and never do evil you will turn into a hero Chao, and if you act mischievously and evil you will turn into a dark Chao. I am a hero Chao myself... Now if you become more equally rounded you will stay a neutral Chao."

"When does this change happen?" Cumin asked

"Oh, so you can talk!" Cinnamon said, "Well, no one really knows... The Chao just feels it... The Chao will then spin a thick cocoon and then it happens... The change happens in about four hours but you barely notice it."

"Hmph" Cumin grunted

"No need to be huffy," Cinnamon said, "Any more questions?"

"Yeah... I see a bunch of different shapes and colors of Chao... Is there anything else that influences our growth?" Poof asked

"Yeah there is, but I will explain all that later," Cinnamon said, "Right now I had better explain all the stuff we have here."

Cinnamon led the two Chaos towards the sound of the waterfall. Soon along the horizon Poof could see a massive lake, at one end of the lake was a massive cliff, going off the side was a huge cascading waterfall falling into the lake. On the other side of the lake were a few Chaos grabbing onto other, smaller Chaos and carrying them across the lake. If Poof looked hard enough he thought he could see a cave on the other side of the waterfall.

"Hey, what's through that waterfall Cinnamon?" Poof asked

"That's actually what I'm going to show you," Cinnamon replied, "In that cave are all of the facilities in the garden, from there you can fight, attend races, or even train. Now if you were to win a race or a karate match or a race, you could win fabulous prizes. For instance, I have this ball that I won for defeating the reigning champ at the flight race."

With that Cinnamon pulled out a big, red ball and started bouncing it.

"That's cool! But, what do you mean by flight race?" Poof asked

"Ah, that brings me to my next subject," Cinnamon said putting the ball away, "Chao exercise has been divided into five categories: Swim, Run, Flight, Power, and stamina. Our gym let's you train these skills and get them better. Plus, the skills you train actually influence the way you grow. If you specialize in one area or another, your body will grow to accommodate those skills. That's how you see all the different colors of Chao. I, myself, am a neutral evolved Chao. That means I never really specialized in anything. I'm sort of the jack of all trades."

"Cool. So we just train?" Poof asked

"Sort of... You may want to specialize in what you are best at. We have a way of testing that. Just ask one of those Chaos over there to take you across the lake. Get in the cave, take two lefts and a right. When you are finished, come back here with your test and I will show you what they mean." Cinnamon explained

"Fine" Cumin huffed

-

Results

-

Swim Test: Applicants are required to swim as many laps as possible.

Poof: Applicant Doggy-paddled 3 laps before stopping. E

Cumin: Applicant sank to the bottom but was able to make 4 laps. E

-

Run Test: Applicants are required to run as many laps as possible

Poof: Applicant ran indefinitely, laps counted were 57 before asked to stop. S

Cumin: Applicant ran indefinitely, laps counted were 56 before asked to stop. S

-

Flight Test: Applicants are required to fall from a 50ft. cliff and fall to the other side. Distance from top is measured.

Poof: Applicant fell quickly but was able to catch himself. 39ft. D

Cumin: Applicant fell into water. N/A. E

-

Power Test: Applicants are required to climb a 50ft. Cliff. Height is measured.

Poof: Applicant failed to climb. N/A. E

Cumin: Applicant achieved little distance before falling. 11' 3''. D

-

Stamina Test: Applicants are required to perform wall sits for as long possible.

Poof: Applicant lasted an incredible amount of time before failing. 12 h 53m 42s. S

Cumin: Applicant lasted an incredible amount of time before failing. 12 h 53 m 39s. S

-

"Well, these are interesting results," Cinnamon inferred, "It looks like you guys can't swim, or fly, or climb. You guys got 'E's and 'D's, that's pretty pathetic."

"Hey, man. That's cold." Poof stammered

"Just joking guys... Although, those scores are bad, what's weird is that you both got an 'S' in running and stamina, I have never seen that before." Cinnamon explained

"Hmmph! So I'm just the best then." Cumin said

"I wouldn't say that... You're not the fastest... These are just base tests... And Poof actually did better then you." Cinnamon said

"Ha! Yeah right! Poof is just pretending to be me. Not nearly good enough." Cumin huffed

"Please! You're nothing compared to me!" Poof exclaimed

"Hmmph. We'll see." Cumin said

**And there you have it, an introduction into the Chao Garden. Now I have a little dilemma. I had an idea for a plot line but it has been so long since I last started writing that I have forgotten what it is. So if any of you have some ideas, just send me a personal message and I might put it into the story. Good Bye!**


End file.
